Merci les elfes!
by ginny6259
Summary: Après qu'Hermione ait embrassé Ron durant la guerre, tous deux ont leur première vraie conversation à deux...


Une semaine après la guerre, Hermione décida d'aller voir Ron, qui s'était isolé dans sa chambre. Bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il avait envie de se retrouver seul après la mort de son frère, elle devait avouer qu'il lui manquait. Aussi profita-t-elle de l'absence momentanée de Harry pour frapper à sa porte.

- C'est ouvert, entendit-elle.

Quand elle entra, Ron se tourna vers elle ; il était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et avait apparemment regardé à l'extérieur.

- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à croire que la guerre soit terminée. Avec tous ces morts, j'ai cru qu'elle ne terminerait jamais.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais il est réconfortant de se dire qu'ils ne sont pas morts pour rien, nous avons gagné.

- Oui, répéta Ron, nous avons gagné.

Tous deux se sourirent ; ils savaient ce que cela signifiait. Ils seraient en paix jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Hermione s'assit sur le lit et Ron vint s'installer à côté d'elle.

- Où est Harry ?

- Oh, il est parti sur le chemin de Traverse, avec Ginny.

- Ils sont de nouveau ensemble ?

- A cette heure-ci, sûrement, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, compte sur Harry pour tout faire pour que ça arrive.

- J'en suis persuadé, dit-il en riant.

Un silence se fit. Tous deux ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, et chacun y repensait.

- Hermione, je peux te poser une question ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu te rappelles quand… quand tu m'as embrassé ?

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens.

- Pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

Elle osa lever les yeux vers lui et essaya de ne pas rougir.

- Je ne sais pas, je pense que je me suis rendue compte que c'était peut-être la dernière fois où on se parlait tous les deux, et je voulais t'embrasser avant de ne plus avoir l'occasion de le faire. J'avais peur de te perdre.

- Je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait. Moi-même, je n'aurais pas osé.

- Oui, j'ai réalisé que c'était stupide de refouler mes sentiments. Je ne pouvais plus repousser le moment de te le dire.

- Me dire quoi ?

- C'est dur à dire. Bon allez je me lance ! Je t'aime Ron.

- C'est vrai ??

- Oui.

- Mais depuis quand ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être depuis que je te connais. Tu en penses quoi toi ?

- Je t'aime aussi. Depuis que je te connais aussi peut-être. Je ne peux pas te dire depuis quand. J'ai l'impression que j'ai toujours ressenti ce sentiment envers toi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

- Je crois que c'est le moment idéal pour s'embrasser, non ? Si la guerre m'a bien appris une chose, c'est que la vie était trop courte pour ne pas en profiter pleinement. Et je ne veux pas passer une minute de plus sans toi. Depuis le temps qu'on se cherche tous les deux.

- Tu as raison.

Sur ce, elle se pencha vers lui et échangea avec lui un baiser passionné, qui fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Kreattur les regarda, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Kreattur, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ron, un peu rouge.

- Je suis venu apporter un petit encas à Monsieur Weasley.

- Je te remercie, pose-le sur la table.

- Je m'en vais, je ne vous dérange plus.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, ils l'entendirent murmurer :

- Il est bien dommage que Monsieur Fred Weasley ne soit plus là, il aurait été heureux de gagner 2 gallions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là, Kreattur ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne devrais pas le dire, je vais devoir me brûler les oreilles.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura pas de représailles, je le promets.

Kreattur semblait mal à l'aise. Il tortillait sa taie d'oreiller et regardait par terre. C'est à ce moment-là que Ron se dit qu'il avait vraiment changé. Avant, il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule, mais cette fois-ci, tout était différent.

- Monsieur Fred Weasley a parié avec Monsieur George Weasley que vous seriez ensemble après la guerre. Monsieur George Weasley avait parié que vous seriez ensemble avant.

- Merci de nous l'avoir dit, Kreattur. Tu peux nous laisser ?

Kreattur s'inclina et partit.

- C'est quand même incroyable, marmonna Ron.

- Ron, ne va pas blâmer George, il souffre assez.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que tout le monde semblait au courant que l'on finirait ensemble, sauf nous deux. Ginny m'a demandé l'année dernière si elle pourrait être la marraine de notre premier enfant.

Hermione rit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a été aveugles ! En tout cas, j'apprécie que tu aies été aussi aimable avec Kreattur.

- Je te promets que je serai toujours aimable avec les elfes de maison. Après tout, c'est grâce à eux que nous sommes ensemble.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait d'être avec lui, elle ne le laisserait pas partir.


End file.
